


Dangerous Men

by Vonniexxx



Category: nammin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Mystery, Smut, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Namjoon is head of his business that hid father gave him. He is at the top of his game but when it comes to negotiating with another top company things go well until he meets the spoiled son Park Jimin. There's something about him that Namjoon can't put his fingers on... Something that brings a lot of mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troublemaker

The office was buzzing and everyone was hard at work. Namjoon was ont he phone with the other company scheduling their meeting. They had set their schedule and things were done for the moment.

"Hoseok." namjooon said and in came his long time friend and office manager.

"Het how did it go?"

"Were set to go Friday afternoon, tell Yoongi hyung to come here."

"Got it."

Namjoon stood up looking in the mirror at his office. Blonde, tall and handsome. His feature were strong and he was looking sharp as a take in his black Armani suit.

 

Jin came in "I marked the calender and moved your appointments back."

"Thanks."

Jin his secretary nodded and smiled going back to his office.

 

 

Yoongi came into the office looking equally nice in a blue Calvin Klein suit. Which paired very well with his blonde hair.Yoongi was Namjoons bestfriend and his cousin who was like a brother to him, but he was also his business partner. they ran the company together with an iron fest.

 

"We've set the meeting for Friday."

"Wonderful we have to work on Friday."

"Stop the sarcasm, look once it's over you can sleep at night knowing we got it done."

"True."

"Your so lazy hyung."

"Yeah yeah Yoongi sucks I get it."

###########################################################################################################

 

They laughed and Yoongi went to his office. Namjoon was done for the day and left to get some lunch. He went to his favorite café. Inront of him was a small boy with orange hair and plenty of tattoos. At the bottom of his blump lips was a piercing. People looked at him with curiosity.

Nam Joon didn't mean to stare at the boy so he looked away.

"Can I help you people why the fuck are you staring at me?" Jimin said loudly looking around the room.

They turned their heads away from him but he knew they were talking about him. He sighed grabbing his coffee. Namjoon shook his head at the childish out burst.

 

"What's your problem you don't approve?" Jimin said to Namjoon

"If your asking then no I don't approve it was childish." Namjoon said plainly.

Jimin rolled his eyes turning around to get his coffee. He walked away, Namjoon hated his attitude. Who raised this boy he thought? He was rude and moody for all the wrong reasons. He looked like he'd cause a lot of trouble.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Namjoon walked out the café only to see the _troublemaker_ pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He inhaled the smoke and blew out. Jimin was _attractive_ if you looked passed the tattoos and lip piercing. Namjoon walked passed him and Jimin looked him up and down with a smirk.

A boy went over to him and kissed him. Jimin smiled laughing pushing him away. Joon didn't mind gays especially since he himself was bisexual.

 

"Hey!"Jimin shouted "Blondie!"

Joon turned around. Jimin ran over to him.

"You dropped your wallet."

"Thank you." Joon said kindly

"You better be careful, someone gets your wallet and their gonna go into early retirement."

"Thanks again..."

"Jimin, um I already know who you are Kim Namjoon."

"Have we meet before?" Nsmjoon held out his hand to shake Jimins. Jimin looked at his hand slightly confused.

"It's a hand shake have you ever done that before?" Namjoon said full of sarcasm

Jimin held out his hand and shook Namjoons hand. He was careful when he did it which made Joon wonder what was wrong with the boy.

 

"It's nothing I'm sorry about being weird."

"Your fine, you ok though."

"Don't pretend to care about me." Jimin said bluntly

Joon sighed

"Ok see you later Jimin."

"You will, but you won't like it."

#########################################################################################################

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Baby Baby Baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thischapter IS VERY SENSITIVE, TRIGGER WARNING & GRAPHIC!

Namjoon and Jin were headed to the meeting with the other company who they were in talk of doing business with. They walked into the silver glass building and walked up the stairs and into the office of the companies CEO.

"Hello gentleman good to see you are you ready to go?"

"Yes shall we." Namjoon said

 Jin leaned over to Joon and whispered "Where are we going?"

"To his home, he only does business with 'friends' as he says at his place."

They got in the limo at were taking to Song Jae's place which was a large white mansion. They got out and headed to the door. The butler came to the door and took there coats. They sat down on a white crescent couch and he sat in front of them.

 

"Lets talk business now. Can we please have wine." He said to his maid. She came over with and expensive Bordeaux wine." They drank it and enjoyed then began talking.

 

 

As time went on and thing were going well until the front door opened and was slammed shut. In walked the boy Namjoon saw at the coffee shop. 'Jimin'

"I don't like doors slamming in my house Minnie."

Namjoon saw him roll his eyes.

 

A boy with black hair walked pasted them and when he whispered something in Sung Jae' ear. His eyes spoke worry.

"Oh my God that's not good. Is he ok?"

"I don't know." He shrugged

 

"I'll tell you what gentlemen, If one of you can find my son down I will sign the contract willingly." He said desperate

"Um o-okay yes yes we will help you." Jin says before Namjoon said different. Namjoon rolled his eyes as they got up and left to look for the troublemaker.

"Were not playing hide and go seek here why doesn't he just call the police?"

"Too much drama in that, lets split up." Jin said

"Alright you take right I'll go left."

 

 

 

 Namjoon looked and he looked, but there was no sight of him. Namjoon had an idea to go to the park. He walked down it looking until he smelled smoke. He looked up and saw Jimin in the tree smoking cigarettes.

"Hey kid get down from there."

"I told you I'll see you again Namjoon."

"Come on come down here your fathers worried."

"You shouldn't get involved in other peoples family business."

"Yeah and you shouldn't be smoking AT YOUR AGE."

"At my age do you even know how old I am?"

"You look sixteen."

"Even though I'm 21... Today is my birthday..."

"Then why are you hiding?"

 

Jimin sighed shaking his head

"It's none of your business."

"Come on tell me baby." Najoons deep and smooth boy voice was starting to have an effect on Jimin.

"Mmm I like your voice." He said softly almost trying to keep it to himself.

"Come down baby."

"Mmm." Jimin hummed to himself at the pleasurable sound of his voice.

 

"I will if you help me down." He said like a sly fox try to fane innocence. Namjoon grabbed his waist and Jimin wrapped his legs around Joons waist. Jimin looked into Joons eyes

 They wereclose a scant few inches away and they felt something... A spark of some sort. Jimin smiled. He gave Namjoon a peck on the lips and smiled. Namjoon put him down.

 

"don't do things like that." He said taking a step back.

"I was just saying thank you."

"Come on baby."

"I like that."

"What?"

"That you call me baby-it's a cute nickname. Only thing id=s I'm not going back home."

"Why?"

"B-because of him... He hates me."

"Your father could never hate you."

"He' not my father."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing let's go."

 

 

 

They walked inside the house and Jimin went up to his father.

"Have you lot's your mind!" He yelled "Go upstairs I will deal with you later." Jimin walked away almost zombie like. Namjoon didn't feel good about this.

"Let's sign the contract." Sung Jae said

. "Right okay" Sung Jae said sounding more

 

Namjoon stared at the paper. He sighed signing sounding un for sure.

"Good, glad something goo came out of today, thank you Joon for finding him."

"No problem."

"I'll be just a moment." He stomped up stairs to add a level of fear to Jimin.

 

 

They heard a door close and yelling. Then a load sound sounding like a smack struck the house. Everyone could hear it. Jungkook and Taehyung balled there fist up inanger feeling like there was nothing they could do.

"If we help he hits him harder." Tae told Joon. They heard a loud scream that sounded like true pain. Joon told Jin to call the police and Joon ran upstairs.

 

He opened the door and Jimin laid on the floor naked and bleeding from his anus. He had passed out by now and his supposed father was sweating getting up from the floor and he turned around to see Namjoon seeing him.

"Joon it's nothing he's fine he just.."

Namjoon did let him explain anymore and he punched him so hard his knuckles was bleeding. Sung Jae was dizzied  by thi but went to attack Joon and they were head to head.

 

"Please don't tell me you raped this poor boy."

"I-I didn't."

"You lying fuck." Joon could hear the police coming up the stairs. H needed to make him confess.

"Did you rape him Jae?" He shouted

"I punished him!" He shouted back at Joon like a mad man.

"I put myself inside him to punish him." He lowered his voice to a talking sound. The police were at the door listening.

"How long have you been raping him?"

 

Jimin coughed "Since I was 14..." He fainted again.

"That's right since he was thirteen, but it's only to discipline him.

"That's not discipline that's murder of the innocence. You will pay for that."  The door slammed open and the police came and arrested Sung Jae. They read him his rights and took him out the room. The medics put Jimin on a stretcher and carried him to the emergency van. Namjoon got in with him while Jin stayed with the younger ones.

 

 

#######@@@@@@#######@@@@@@########@@@@@@@#######@@@@@@@@@########@@@@@@@@########@@@@@@@@##########@@@@@#########@@@@@

Hours had passed the doctor came to Namjoon.

"He was raped nd very roughly he's got some busted vesicles inside his anus that we have treated and he's okay now but we highly recommend intensive therapy.

"Yes I completely agree."

"Okay you can see him now."

Namjoon walked into Jimins room and he was awake turned on his side. Namjoon sat down in the chair in front of him.

 

"How are you feeling?" Namjoon put his hand on Jimins cheek and tears began to fall as Jimin looked up at Joon.

"I'm hurting... And I feel afraid... Where will I go? Where will I live... I'm an adopted child."

"When did he adopt you."

 "When my father died when I was 10."

"You were young. What brought him him to do that to you the first time?"

Jimin broke down crying. "W-when he saw me kiss a boy that I liked in my room o-on my b-bed." He cried so much he reached for Joon falling out the bed and into his arms. Jimin was sitting in Joons lap crying into his chest.

 

"It-it's going to be ok Jimin you can live with me." Jimin looked at Joon eyes red a teary.

"R-really you don't even know me."

"Look I know you need a place and I'm offering mines alright. I trust that you won't do anything crazy."

Jimin did say thank you he just hugged him tighter.

"Yes I'll stay with you Namjoon." A small voice said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

Jimin was out the hospital and he walked out with Joon. Jin was waiting by the Bentley limousine. He opened the door and Jimin paued before he got in and Namjoon squeezed his hand lightly. Jimin looked at him. He leaned against Namjoon for a moment and Joon ran his fingers threw Jimin hair. Jimin got in then joon and Jin last.

"Back to my place."

"Yes Mr. Kim." Jimin laid his head down on Namjoon and Jin noticed the boy leaning on Namjoon. _He thinks he needs Namjoon... I think he thinks Jonn can really help him, he already seems so attached._

 

They were there, his home was very large but not as big as Sung Jae's because Namjoon didn't see the point in living in a mansion when he was the only one who lived there. It was a mini mansion that was modern and sleek. Mahogany wood to frame the place and brick on the outside with a lot of large windows. Jimin was not shocked at how Joons house looked it fit him well.

They went inside and the inside was stunning, Mostly black and grey with a white crystal chandelier and large flat screen TV.  The kitchen was completely black marble. Jimin was escorted to his guest room which had accents of blue around the room. His bed was huge and had lots of pillows. Jimin smiled.

"I heard blue was your favorite color so..."

"Thank you." Jimin said Namjoon noticed he was in  some pain and walking wasn't easy on him. Joon picked him up and carried him to his bed. Jimin was blushing at the gestured. He laid him down on the soft bed.

"N-namjoon hyung can you help me... n-never mind I can do it."

"What is it?"

"..."

"If you don't tell me how will I know?"

 

Jimin was turning more red.

"jimin I-"

"I need to take a damn bath but I can't even take my own cloths off!" He shouted feeling flustered and frustrated. Namjoon was surprised by the out burst. He picked Jimin up and carried him to the bathroom. He ran a bubble bath in the huge tube.

"Arms up baby."

Jimin lifted his arms up and removed his shirt, then his jeans with his underwear revealing his amazing body. Tone muscle with a plump butt. _God he's perfect._ Namjoon thought.

Jimin got in the tube and relaxed his face squinting at the pain from his anus. Namjoon left him by himself to bathe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jimin was alone and he bathed himself. He wondered what would happen if he touched the sore area.

"Ouch!" He squeaked He ran his fingers lightly across as if to massage it. He stood up  you the tube and grabbed a towel. The bath made him more mobile. He went to his room and put on a white purple sleeveless shirt and black jogging pants. He looked at tattoos. Remembering why he got them. He got them to represent his pain and his joys.

 

 

He walked down stairs and paused looking at Namjoon who wad looking extremely clean cut and good looking.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiImIaaxujLAhWExIMKHe1FCd4QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fjoeykloock1206%2Fbangtan-reference%2F&psig=AFQjCNG7jTDl9rsr9QQYKVapA14KUlsXHw&ust=1459432043355379)

 

 

Jimin licked his lips and walked over to him. Namjoon turned around and he looked right at his tattoos.

"Oh my tats. Your looking at them-do you like them?"

Namjoon shook his head while taking a sip of his coffee.

"You like  them on me though."

"Why would I just like tattoos on you and no one else?"

"Mmm because you like me."

 

Namjoon raised his eye brow. "Doubtful." He said Jimin stuck his tongue out.

"Joonie hyung I'm hungry."

Namjoon laughed at the cute nickname Jimin gave him.

"There's food for you over there on the counter. The chef cooked you eggs benedict with bacon. Jimin smiled so big Namjoon liked his smile a lot.

 

 "You have a cute smile baby."

Jimin blushed nodding thank you. "I knew you liked me."

Namjoon laughed

 

"So who were the two boys at your place?" Namjoon questioned

"Those are my friends."

"Oh they already knew your situations?"

"Yeah they know how it started to."

"Right like you told me in the hospital."

"Be grateful by the way." Jimin said with a more serious tone.

 

"What?"

"I don't tell everyone everything, your the third person to know about this."

"I won't tell anyone but you have therapy today."

Jimin slumped in his chair. "Fuck therapy." He with attitude rolling his eyes.

 "No your absolutely going brat."

Jimin walked in front of him and hugged him. "Only if you go with me."

Namjoon sighed

"Alright just once."

"Thank you, I can't do this alone."

 

#########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###########################################

 

The arrived at the therapy place and were inside the doctors office. They were seated next to each other. They were so different from each other but meshed so well.

Namjoon sat with his legs crossed while Jimins feet's were crossed in the chair. The therapist smile at the difference.

 

"Hello gentleman."

"Hi thank you for your services to him." Namjoon said polite and grateful

Jimin rolled his eyes\

"How are you Jimin?"

 

"Bored can we get to the point." He said with a tude.

"You seem impatient."

"I just want to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm upset now!" He said shouting

"Why are you really upset Jimin?"

"Fuck y-you." He said tears falling Namjoon grabbed his hand and Jimin looked over at him.

 

"You can do this baby just be honest ok."

Jimin nodded wiping his tears.

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"Talking about it."

"It?"

  
The r-rape."

"Jimin." The therapist looked t him with gentle eyes.

"Yes"

"Are you ok? How do you feel about everything you've been threw?"

"I feel empty... I feel abused and used..."

"That's comman to have those feelings after situations like the one you've been threw. Can I ask something personal?"

"I don't care."

 

"What's your sexuality?"

"Gay"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"...huh... No-not really." He said un fore sure.

"I sense hesitation."

"Because I had someone I liked who liked me but we were going to be together until my father saw us kissed and he r-raped me."

"Did he not contact you after that?"

"No I told him I didn't want to be around him anymore and he left me."

 

"Why did you end it?"

"Because when my father did that to me I was too disgusted with myself to be with anyone else. I didn't want to be touched, I thought everyone would take advantage of me."

"Why is Namjoon here?"

"For support."

"In my file it says you normally don't have trust with that many people and you've just met Namjoon why is he an exception?"

Jimin looked at him and smiled "He saved me, after my father abused me for the last time he was there and had him arrested. I trust him with my life, plus I know evil when I see it. I've lived with it."

 

"Have you ever had sex with anyone else?"

"No I'm scared. I like kissing though and touching but sex is a no."

"Ok I'm going to recommend you start masturbating, it may sound strange but we recommend masturbation as away to get comfortable with your body again and learn it. It will help you start you except yourself physically. Ok"

Jimin nodded

##################################################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

They were at home and was taking a bath. He took a deep breath and sucked his middle finger. He rubbed around the area then he slid it in little by little. He took a deep breath and began moving his finger in and out. He didn't feel anything amazing until he accidentally curled his finger upward.

"Aahhh!" He moaned loud almost a shout because he was shocked. The door opened and it was Namjoon.

"W-what happened?" He he looked he was embarrassed because he saw Jimin masturbating. He turned around blushing.

"N-namjoon w-why does it feel so good when I curl my fingers up?"

_Wow he's so innocent sometimes._

"That's called your prostat. And now i'm going to leave ok baby."

"MMmm J-joonie!" He moaned helpless

_He's trying to kill me he's sexy and he doesn't even know it._

 

"Can you help me with this?"

"Um no this is all you." He left closing the door. He leaned against only to here Jimin moan.

"Ugh!cOh fuck that feels good." He added a second figer and he pressed against it hard and he orgasmed thinking about Joon the entire time. He came shaking eyes rolled back.  sat back down in the water feelin really good. He was on cloud nine when he got out the tube

He only wore a white sheer tshirt and his fitted boxers.

 

 

He went to the kitchen for water and saw Joon drinking a glass of wine. Jimin was attempting to get on the count but it was a little too high so Joon grabbed his waist and put him on top of the counter.

Jimin wrapped one leg around Joon's waist, he pulled him closer to him.

"Mmm Joonie hyung." He moaned lightly

_kill me I sm not strong enough to not take him right here_

 

"What are you doing baby?"

"Fuck me please"

"What?"

"T-take me right here right now I want you inside me Joonie please-make me feel good."

Nsmjoon was shocked

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can" Jimin said palming him. Joon suppressed a moan.

 

And that's when Yoongi his business partner walked in with a smirk on his face.

"You can't resist huh Nam Joon?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Liar

Namjoon moved away from Jimin taking in a deep breath. He walked over to Yoongi and pulled him into his office.

 

"So this is what you've been up to." Yoongi teased. Namjoon shook his head.

"No I would never take advantage of him especially after everything he's been threw. Besides he came onto me."

"You didn't seem to be resisting."

"Fuck you hyung."

yoongi laughed.

 

"Look I've cancelled that deal with his father who has been given jail time."

"Good, good I'm glad to hear it."

"So what are you going to do about him liking you?"

"It'll fade he's just attaching himself to me because of what happened.

 

 

Jimin bit his lip feeling down about hearing Joon say that. He questioned for a moment if he did only like him because of what Joon did for him. He swallowed hard. He went outside for some air. Something in him got upset as he kept thinking about it. he went inside and was passing threw the kitchen. His anger was tipping over. He knocked the food and glass plate and cup on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of wine Joon was drinking from and went upstairs to his room.

Joon heard something break.

"Oh God." Yoongi said shaking his head.

Joon went to the kitchen to see glass on the floor with the food that the maid cooked. Namjoon went upstairs and knocked on Jimins door.

"Hey you okay I saw the glass broken."

"Go away." Jimin said with a disrespectful tone.

 

 

Joon opened the door to see Jimin sitting on the floor drinking wine with an upset expression. Joon went over to him and took away the wine.

"Your too young to drink baby."

"Don't call me baby unless you mean it."

"Mean it?"

 

Jimin crawled on top of Joons lap.

"You know what I mean... If I'm your baby then call me baby but if not call me Jimin." Jimin said looking into his eyes. Hoping that Joon would say the right thing to make him happy.

"W-well Jimin."

"No, I like baby better don't you?"

Joon chuckled.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I heard what you said to that guy."

"Yoongi?... Oh well Jimin if I'm being honest there could be no other reason for you to like me other than that." Jimin

"D-don't say that... Don't dumb down my feelings."

"I'm not but you wouldn't have any feelings if you-"

 

Jimin pressed his lips to Namjoons with his eyes closed tight.

_His lips are softer than what a boys lips should be... Jimin don't tempt me._

Namjoon pulled away from the kiss.

 

"Kiss me."

"No."

"So you r-really think it's because you saved me?...."

Namjoon nodded his head.

 

"So that means you don't feel anything for me?"

"Yes that's right."

"So if you kissed me you wouldn't feel anything?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Liar."

"J-jimin I don't like you."

"Your scared you'll like me y-your-"

 

Jimin was cut off by Namjoons lips attacking his.  Jimin fell into the kiss easily. It was passionate and hot. Namjoons tongue was sinful the way it caressed jimins.

"Mmm" Jimin moaned threading his hands in Namjoons hair as Joons hands were on his waist tight. The kiss only got better as they continued. heat was rising just as lust was. They broke apart breathing heavy eye to eye.

"And your telling me you felt nothing for me?"

 

 Namjoon shook his head "Just a good kiss." Jimin looked into Joons eyes. Jimin stood up and so did Namjoon.

"Sorry..." Jimin said looking down

"I-it's fine." Joon left the room and Jimin bit his lip running his hands threw his thick hair. He went down stairs and was headed out. When he left out the door Yoongi was outside having a smoke. he sighed when he saw Jimin leave.

"What happened now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Comfort

Jimin was laying across Taehyung's bed as he pouted.

"I just don't understand him Tae, if you feel something when you kiss someone wouldn't you wanna explore that?" Taehyung rolled on top of his friend.

"Hm well maybe he doesn't want to act on it because he has someone else." Tae said playing in Jimins hair.

"Wait what?"

"Well look if your with someone else and another person who you have chemistry with kisses you, you'd probably feel like your cheating on them."

"Maybe, I think he's pitying me. He thinks I only like him because he saved me."

 

"No way Jiminie he's lying. He's using that as an excuse but what about that other guy who's always with him."

"Oh yeah-Yoongi! They are always with each other and when I over heard him he was in a room with him. Fuck your a genius Tae!"

"I know. Hey so remember when the shrink told you to touch yourself?"

"Yeah why?"

Tae ran his hand down Jimins thigh. Jimin made a questionable face expression.

"What are you t-thinking?"

 

"I'm thinking I can help you." He grazed his nails up Jimins inner thigh. jimin swallowed attempting to wiggle away.

"No I don't want you to."

"Just try ok. How will you ever be with someone if you don't try?"

"I-I don't no Tae I-" Jimin was cut off when Tae palmed him and he bit his lower lip to suppress the moan.

 

"Feels good right." Tae cooed in Jimins ear.

"P-please stop-ugh!" Jimins words were cut off by a moan when Tae reach inside his pants stroking him.

"I-I'm scared stop!"

"That sounds more like a moan, besides you know I would never hurt you."

 

Jimin kissed Tae and bit his lip. Tae pulled away rubbing his bottom lip.

"Ow your rough." He said with a smirk. Jimin hit his shoulder.

"That was stupid why would do that Tae?"

"I wanted to help you."

Jimin just sighed letting it go because he knew Tae's intentions were good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So your upset because you felt something?" Yoongi said sitting at Joons Island on one of the chairs.

Joon nodded

"Look your human Joon, you might be attracted to him and that's all. No matter what you decide you should give him space because of everything he's been threw."

Joon sighed

 

"Hyung I'm trying I am but then every time he does something."

Yoongi chuckled "Your too hard on yourself."

"How are you the older one in this friendship and your so calm?"

"That's why I'm older I know not to take a little attraction too serious."

 

 

Jimin opened the door to Joons place and when he walked in he heard the voices of Joon and Yoongi talking. He put his ear to the door.

"I know how you are Joon remember I know you better than you know yourself."

"Aish I know your my soulmate."

 

Jimin was shocked by the revelation he'd just heard and he walked in and saw the two _smiling and looking into each others eyes._ Jimin walked to the fridge and got a Pepsi.

Joon answered his phone. "I have to go Jiminie but I'll be back."

"Fine I don't care." He said nonchalant. Jimin walked upstairs.

"Hyung can you do me a favor and stayhere with Jimin?"

"Oh hell no I'm not baby sitting your crush."

"Please his therapist said it's best if he's not alone."

Yoongi sighed and Joon smiled knowing yoongi would do it without him even having to say it.

 

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Joon left and with that Yoongi walked upstairs to Jimins room. _I might as well play get to know me with the brat._ Yoongi thought. He knocked on the door and he heard Jimin say 'come in'

He opened the door and Jimin was on his bed sitting down as he hugged his knees.

 

"Hey kid you ok?"

Jimin didn't answer. Yoongi walked closer to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Jimin are you ok?"

"Why do you care? Trying to look good for Joonie hyung?"

"Joonie?" Yoongi said in a mocking tone he chuckled.

"Oh so you think I'm your competition?"

"Your no ones competition let's get that straight."

"Feisty huh? Well no worries Joons all yours."

 

"Giving up pretty easy on your man."

"My man? Hell no-me and Joon are just really good friends."

"Sure you are, or are you soulmates?"

Yoongi broke into laughter.

"What's funny?" Jimin said feeling insecure now.

 

"So you were ease dropping. Look A. a soulmate can just be your friend you know. And B. we're not together or have we ever been."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Jimin relaxed. "You know what it doesn't even matter since he doesn't feel anything for me."

"Hey look he does care or you wouldn't be here."

"I... I know that it's just huh..." He said feeling frustrated.

"Let it out kid, holding how you feel in won't help you."

 

"I-I'm so annoyed with him-how can you feel something and not act on it? A-and why can't I act physically towards people? Why is the only person I'm willing to try for physically not attracted to me-or-or just lying about it? Why, why?" Jimins voice rose louder and louder with each sentence.

"Ok now calm down... Look you need to give yourself time to heal from what you've been threw. Sex can wait, and Namjoon and you will be fine. You and him will work things out I promise."

Jimin took a deep breath.

Jimin crawled over to Yoongi and sat on his lap which threw Yoongi off for a second. Jimin hugged him tightly.

 

"You're a sweet kid Jimin."

"Call me Jiminie-my friends do."

"Okay Jiminie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave plenty of comments and subscribe and all that other good stuff.


End file.
